Mr Poker Face
by Waan Mew
Summary: Cerita Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata dalam menaklukkan hati si tuan poker face. Sayangnya, selain poker face, para lelaki itu juga tidak peka. SasoSaku, SaiIno, GaaHina. Happy reading. RnR, please?
1. Mencari Perhatian

**Mencari Perhatian**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** High School love,drama

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), pairing sesuka author, **OOC, gaje-ness**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Sorak sorai para gadis menyemangati para siswa lelaki yang sedang main basket sebelum jam masuk berbunyi. Gemuruhnya melebihi bising pesawat yang kerap lewat di atas atap sekolah mereka tiap harinya.

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang menyibakkan helaian rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai.

Segerombolan lelaki di bawah ring basket pingsan.

"Lumayan juga adik kelas kita yang baru ini, kan?"

"Ti-tidak juga." Sepasang kaki menyejajarkan langkah dengan si rambut pirang. Senyumnya begitu manis, senyum sang pemilik manik lavender.

"Gaara-kun masih tetap yang paling tampan menurutku." Pipinya bersemu.

"Kau benar Hinata, adik-adik kelas kita memang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding tipe idealku." Ada satu lagi yang menyamakan langkah. Si pemilik rambut eksentrik, pink.

"Memangnya tipe idealmu seperti apa, Sakura?" Ino masih mengerling pada gerombolan lelaki lain.

Sakura menyeringai. "Yang di bawah pohon dengan headsetnya, itu tipe idealku."

Ino dan Hinata mendelik bersamaan.

"Ma-maksudmu Sasori senpai?" Hinata menggaruk kepalanya pelan, masih mengais rasa penasaran.

"Benar, senior kita yang paling tampan. Dan aku akan mencuri perhatiannya sebentar lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~Mr. Poker Face~**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura, kelas dua Kimia. Umur saya tujuh belas tahun, dan belum punya pasangan. Saya berjanji tidak akan terlambat lagi." Sakura berteriak lantang.

"Sakura-chan," Hinata menatap nanar dari jendela kelas saat mendapati salah satu sahabat baiknya kini tengah menjalani hukuman di lapangan. Menyedihkan.

Ino yang ada di sampingnya menghembuskan napas panjang berkali-kali.

"Aku sudah bawakan dia jam weker kemarin, tapi dia tetap saja bangun siang." Keduanya berdiri lesu.

Sepertinya Sakura belum jera diminta menggosok kloset tiga hari berturut-turut.

"Sekarang merangkak sampai masuk kelas, tangan di belakang kepala!" Suara guru piket satu ini benar-benar polusi udara di pagi hari.

Sakura menrut saja, tidak berani membantah, apalagi karena barisan manusia terhormat pagi ini begitu panjang, dan gadis bermata emerald itu ada dibaris paling belakang.

"Tunggu, kau harus buat pernyataan dulu seperti biasa baru bisa masuk barisan!"

Satu lagi barisan manusia terhormat bertambah.

"Tapi pak, tiap hari saya sudah membuat pernyataan."

"Cepat, tidak ada waktu lagi!"

Anak itu berdecih. "Nama saya Akasuna Sasori, kelas tiga Kimia. Saya yakin saya tampan, dan saya berjanji tidak akan terlambat lagi."

Sakura sendiri sedang melamun, merenungi kapan dirinya bisa jadi seperti Hinata yang selalu berangkat pagi buta. Bukannya menjadi anak gadis yang hanya rajin mematikan suara alarm pada setengah 5 pagi untuk kemudian tidur lagi.

"Maju dong, jangan melamun." Bisikan dari arah belakang membuyarkan lamunan panjang si gadis pink.

Sakura menoleh, dan dalam sekejap matanya membelakak, hidungnya kembang kempis, sampai rasanya kebelet pipis.

Sasori?

Di belakangnya?

Dari tadi woi!

Sakura berbatuk-batuk untuk menetralkan suaranya.

"Emm, senpai, tasnya dipakai untuk menutup kepala saja, seperti aku ini."

Sakura hanya mendapatkan 'heh?' pendek sebagai jawaban.

"Matahari sudah mulai naik, sebentar lagi panas, nanti kulit senpai terbakar." Selanjutnya, Sakura mendapat 'hah?'

"Tidak perlu 'hah' senpai, lakukan saja. Antrian merangkat masih sangat panjang."

Sasori yang sedari tadi ragu nampak tertarik melakukan hal yang sama.

Sakura tersenyum menatapnya.

 _Berhasil mendekati Sasori, hehe._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berhentilah memainkan makananmu, Ino. Bibi kantin akan marah bila melihat kekacauan yang kau buat."

Seorang pemuda di hadapan Ino kembali mengunyah, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah gadis Yamanaka.

"Kekacauan apanya? Kau pikir aku tukang rusuh, hah? Dasar poker face sialan."

Pemuda yang disebut poker face hanya membuka kotak susu, meneguknya.

"Tiap hari yang kau lakukan hanya membuka buku sketsa, dan jangan pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau bolos kelas sastra demi menggambar burung di pohon cemara dekat kantin itu, kan?"

"Aku hanya membolos satu kali, kok."

"Sai!"

Pemuda lain datang dan dengan tergesa duduk di samping si pemuda berkulit pucat, sambil mencomot sepotong daging yang ada di piring.

"Apa?"

Sejauh yang bisa didengar, Ino hanya tahu bahwa pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik yang baru datang meminta bantuan pacarnya untuk melukis dirinya dan si anjing kesayangan, Akamaru.

Kurang kerjaan sekali para lelaki ini, sih.

"Sai, kebetulan kau di sini, aku membutuhkanmu untuk mendekorasi ruang siaran."

Astaga, ada lagi lelaki yang datang, Kali ini berambut panjang dengan mata lavender, mirip Hinata.

Ino beranjak, membawa nampan pergi ke meja Sakura dan Hinata yang ada di bawah jendela. Jalannya tergesa, menunjukkan rasa tak suka. Biarlah orang bilang dia berlebihan, yang ia tahu orang-orang yang mengambil waktu berharganya dengan Sai jauh lebih berlebihan.

"Ino-chan, kenapa ke sini?" Hinata memandangnya penasaran.

"Terlalu banyak pembicaraan laki-laki yang tidak ku mengerti."

Menelisik bibis Ino yang maju bersenti-senti, Hinata langsung paham. Ia tahu, setiap pasangan pasti pernah bertengkar. Tapi Hinata tidak bertanya lebih jauh, takut Ino meledak. Ia akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada temannya yang lain.

Sakura sedang melamun.

"Memikirkan apa, Sakura-chan?" Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Dia pasti melamun lagi." Ujar Ino.

"Melamun adalah proses mengembangkan ide, ada masalah?" Sakura berusaha memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit tersapu angin.

Hinata menggeleng pasrah, sedangkan Ino menghembuskan napas kasar. Ada yang tidak beres dari orang-orang ini sepertinya.

"Kalian tahu kan sebentar lagi _Valentine_? Apa yang sebaiknya aku berikan pada Sasori nanti? Cokelat atau bunga?"

"Cokelat," Jawab Hinata.

"Bunga dong," Jawab Ino.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau keduanya?" Tanya Sakrua disambut gelengan kuat dari dua temannya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang salah dari bunga dan cokelat?"

"Jangan beri hadiah terlalu banyak, nanti dia merasa terbebani dan berakhhir menjauhimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hentikan Hinata, kau merusak _sound system_ nya." Seorang pemuda merah meraup wajahnya kasar.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Gaara-kun. Aku akan memperbaikinya." Hinata kembali menekan tombol di hadapannya dengan asal. Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah ia menjatuhkan mikrofon dalam keadaan hidup.

"Aih, apa ini?"

"Telingaku sakit!"

Pekikan para siswa terdengar sampai ruang siaran.

Gaara mengambil mikrofon yang jatuh dan mematikannya.

"Sudah ya Hinata, jangan pegang apapun lagi tanpa seijinku. Oke?"

"Maaf, Gaara-kun."

"Sudah, tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau, mulai hari ini diterima anggota klub. Tapi ingat janjimu tadi, kau tidak boleh pegang apapun tanpa seijinku." Gaara memijit pelipisnya.

Mata Hinata mendadak berkaca-kaca. "Yang benar Gaara-kun? Aku bisa mengambil alih ruang siaran?"

Gaara mendesah lelah. "Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak diperbolehkan mengambil alih siaran sendiri. Aku akan jadi partnermu selamanya –eh selama kau jadi anggota klub siaran."

Gaara berdehem, mengacaukan impian Hinata.

"Jadwal kita setiap hari jumat."

"Hanya hari jumat?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Hinata tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Gaara yang meski banyak orang bilang si panda ini mirip tembok berjalan.

"Err, Gaara-kun?"

Hanya dengungan yang jadi jawaban.

"Bolehkah hari ini aku tetap di sini untuk belajar? Aku tidak ingin mengacaukan siaran pertamaku nanti." Hinata menatap memohon Gaara seperti biasa, namun anehnya itu tidak biasa bagi Gaara.

Gaara tidak bisa berlama-lama menatap mata yang seperti itu, jadilah ia memperbolehkan adik sepupu Neji itu tinggal.

"Gaar!" Seseorang telah membuka pintu ruang siaran, ia berkedip beberapa kali ketika melihat Faara dan Hinata tengah berdua saja.

"Aku tidak mengganggu, kan?" Pemuda itu hanya mendapat gelengan singkat dari Gaara, namun tidak dengan Hinata.

Gadis ungu itu masih sibuk berkutat pada ruangan yang tiap hari dihuni orang-orang keren.

 **Brukk!**

Mikrofon jatuh lagi, kali ini dalam keadaan mati.

"Huwaaa, Gaara-kun. Maafkan aku."

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Saya buat ff baru. Makin nggak jelas karena memang pikiran saya lagi sakit. Ini sebenernya tulisan dari jaman sma. Sayang kalau berdebu. XD

Semoga berkenan di hati kalian ya~

RnR bisa kali, ehe.

See you on the next chapter.


	2. Arti Diriku Bagimu

**Arti Diriku Bagimu**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** High School love,drama

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), garing, **OOC, gaje**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

Hyuuga Hinata tengah melajukan sepedanya pada pagi hari di sebuah jalan yang sepi. Udara masih sejuk, itu karena ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang datang ke sekolah. Kalau bisa ia ingin datang lebih awal dari satpam sekolah, untuk kemudian pundung di depan gerbang sambil gigit jari. Kedinginan.

Waktu terasa begitu lambat, Hinata merasa jarak rumah ke sekolahnya menjadi sangat jauh, padahal sebelum ini ia bisa mengendarai sepeda lebih cepat. Sepeda yang ia naiki juga sedikit lebih berat. Saat ditengok, ban belakang sepedanya tidak bocor.

Ada yang aneh sepertinya, ia menengok lagi ke belakang dan melihat sepasang kaki bergoyang-goyang.

Wajah Hinata pucat pasi.

"GYAAAAH~ ADA TUYUL!" Hinata kalang kabut, ia berteriak yang kemudian diikuti makhluk random yang tadinya duduk anteng di jok belakang sepedanya.

"Huwaaaa~ mana tuyulnya kak?" Tanya sosok itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Eh aku? Aku kan yang disuruh menumpang kakak tadi. Sepedaku ngambek, kak. Jangan insom deh." Pemuda cilik itu menggaruk lubang hidungnya, gatal.

"Tu-tunggu, me-memangnya ka-kamu siapa?"

"Kakak kok gagap sih? Aku Konohamaru, adiknya teman kakak." Ucap bocah itu.

"Ko-konohamaru?" Hinata menyipitkan mata lavendernya.

Konohamaru menguap lebar, bosan dengan acara putar ingatan perempuan dihadapannya. Mending putar gundu, pikirnya.

"Ja-jadi kakak sudah inga-"

"Tu-tunggu dulu, biar aku ingat." Hinata langsung menyilangkan kedua lengannya, kebiasaan saat berpikir keras.

Ia sampai lupa bahwa sepeda yang telah berhenti itu tak berpenyangga, dan secara otomatis membuat Konohamaru terjatuh dengan elegan ke tanah diiringi gerakan lamban ala sinetron.

"Huweee, kakak tolong aku jatuh!" Jeritan Konohamaru tak ditanggapi Hinata yang terlalu serius dengan ingatannya.

 **.**

 **~Flashback singkat~**

 **.**

"Hinata, tolong antar si Konohamaru ke sekolah ya? Aku baru mau mandi, tapi dia ngeyel minta diantar sekarang." Sakura bertamu di rumah Hinata di pagi buta.

Sudah biasa sih, karena mereka bertetangga.

"Siapa itu Konohamaru?"

"Adik Naruto. Dia itu mirip dengan kakaknya, menyebalkan sekali."

"Oh, Naruto-kun. Boleh kok."

"Terima kasih ya Hinata-chan. Oh iya, nanti dia tidak akan kembali ke rumahku lagi kok, jadi kau tidak perlu menjemput anak itu."

"Oke oke, gampang."

 **.**

 **~Flashback Off~**

 **.**

"Oh iya Kono, kakak ingat sekarang!" Hinata menepuk jidat.

Jidat orang.

"Kok aku dipukul? Aku kan baru jatuh, kak!" Konohamaru menatap tajam manik lavender Hinata.

"I-iya, kakak minta maaf ya?" Hinata lantas membantu Konohamaru berdiri.

"Kakak yang aneh." Gumam Konohamaru.

Maafkan Hinata dan segalanya kelemahannya untuk mengingat sesuatu. Kepalanya sudah dipenuhi cara mendapatkan perhatian Gaara, jadi ia lupa pada banyak hal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sedang bersembunyi dibalik koran yang ia dapatkan dari perpustakaan. Yah, sebenarnya sekarangpun ia masih di perpustakaan. Matanya memicing, dan koran di tangannya hampir saja robek kalau saja tidak ada petugas perpus yang selalu mengancamnya dengan gunting.

Petugas perpustakaan biasa melakukan perbuatan tercela dengan guntingnya apabila ada anak yang merusak buku. Menggunting tali sepatu mereka, misalnya.

Sakura menelan ludah kuat-kuat, dan keringatnya diam-diam mengucur saking banyak yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Entah sudah berapa kali dialog yang ia rangkai hanya untuk menyumpah dalam hati.

Bukan, Sakura bukan sedang melihat pria idamannya dikelilingi banyak perempuan. Namun, lebih buruk dari itu. Niatnya yang ingin memberi hadiah valentine rusak oleh setumpuk hadiah yang sama di sekitar lelaki itu.

Iya, Sasori sedang anteng membaca buku di perpustakaan dengan banyak kado di samping mejanya.

Sasori pasti anak yang populer.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana caraku memberikannya sementara ia sudah dapat sebanyak itu?"

Sakura menggigit jarinya.

Cokelat mahal hasil menjarah isi dompet ayahnya kini ia tatapi penuh hina.

 _Dasar manusia hina…_

"Emm, anu, Sasori senpai, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu."

Sakura mati-matian menunggu sampai Sasori menotisnya, yang lucunya benar-benar ia dapatkan. Sasori menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini untukmu." Cokelat yang disarankan dua temannya kemarin ia sodorkan ke depan muka Sasori.

"Taruh saja di situ."

Hah?

"Taruh saja, tidak dengar?"

 **Blaaaarrr!**

Seperti baru saja disambar petir, Sakura merasakan hatinya pedih. Sasori benar-benar hanya menganggapnya sama seperti orang-orang yang telah memberinya hadiah. Sasori tidak tahu kalau perasaan Sakura ini berbeda dari para perempuan yang entah siapa itu.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja karena Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, hingga ia baru sadar kalau ada siswa yang tergeletak di lantai perpustakaan.

Puluhan detik yang lalu.

"Sasori senpai!"

Sakura membuang cokelatnya dan berlutut di depan Sasori yang tidak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Ia sibuk sekali saat ini, sibuk memandangi Sai yang tengah menggambar dirinya. Sebenarnya tadi ia sudah hampir meledak gara-gara Sai susah sekali dihubungi ketika menjelang istirahat, tapi dengan iming-iming akan digambar, ia langsung luluh. Dasar perempuan.

Ino dengar ada yang berlarian di koridor, mungkin ada yang masuk uks, tapi ia tak terlalu memusingkannya. Ia dan Sai ada di bawah pohon rindang saat ini, yang artinya agak jauh dari ruang kelas. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, ia sedari tadi tidak melihat Sai menatapnya atau hal lain yang seharusnya dilakukan ketika menggmbar suatu objek.

"Kau sedang membodohiku?"

"Apa?" Sai menjawab dengan santai.

"Kau tidak sedang menggambarku, kan?"

"Aku sedang menggambarmu, kok."

"Kau sibuk dengan ponselmu sedari tadi!"

"Aku memang sedang menggambarmu, dengan mencontoh fotomu yang ada di ponselku."

Ino naik pitam.

"Jadi apa fungsinya aku di sini, hah!" Ino merebut kertas pacarnya dan menyobeknya begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku menyobek kertasmu, bukankah kau lihat?" Ino kembali duduk anteng.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Tidakkah aku pernah cerita seberapa berartinya menggambar buatku?" Wajah Sai kaku.

Ino menghela napas lelah. "Ya sudah tinggal gambar lagi saja, kau kan biasa menggambar tiap hari."

"Kamu ini tidak pernah menghargai kerja keras orang lain ya?"

Ino tertawa paksa. "Kenapa sih? Kau tidak bisa bercanda ya? Sudah ku bilang tinggal gambar lagi."

Sai diam, ia memungut kertas yang sudah robek jadi dua bagian itu. Ia membenahi buku sketsa dan peralatan menggambarnya.

"Sai, kau mau kemana?"

"Istirahat sudah hampir selesai. Lebih baik aku diam-diam menggambar di kelas daripada kertasku dirobek lagi di sini."

Agaknya Sai masih tidak mengerti perihal perasaan perempuan.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku marah!" Ino meledak.

Sai menggeleng sambil terkekeh. "Kau melakukannya karena kau tidak tahu cara menghargai orang lain."

Kalau sudah begini, Ino tahu bahwa keadaannya tidak akan membaik dalam waktu dekat. Ya sudah sekalian saja, toh dia memang marah pada Sai sejak lama. Sejak buku sketsa menjadi satu-satunya pihak ketiga diantara mereka.

"Kau sendiri, pikirmu melihat orang menggambar tiap hari tidak jenuh, hah? Kenapa kau memacariku? Lebih baik kita putus saja kalau begini."

Sai menoleh sekilas. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

Hah?

Kenapa jadi begini?

Ino hanya berusaha menggertak saja, tapi kenapa malah jadi begini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata?"

Hinata kaget ketika mendapati Naruto berdiri tepat di samping lokernya dengan cengiran seperti setiap harinya.

"Naruto-kun?"

Hinata berhenti memasukkan bukunya ke loker.

"Ada apa?"

"Sakura bilang kau mengantar Konohamaru tadi, jadi terima kasih banyak ya, Hinata. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin Konohamaru mogok sekolah lagi."

"Ah, tidak masalah, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak keberatan, tapi, ya sama-sama hehe. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Konohamaru bisa sampai mogok sekolah?"

"Ah itu…" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya.

Hinata menatap pemuda itu dengan seksama.

"Dia selalu ingin jadi yang meletakkan tas pertama di sekolah. Ia ingin dapat bangku paling depan."

"Lucunya, seperti masa-masa sdku dulu." Hinata terkekeh geli.

"Ya begitulah dia, kadang aku sampai pusing kalau dia sudah merengek."

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Dia pasti nanti berubah kok."

Naruto hanya ikut tertawa. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Hinata, sampai nanti."

Hinata mengangguk sambil memandangi kepergian Naruto.

"Sudah selesai menatapinya?"

Seseorang lain mengagetkan Hinata, tengah menyender loker di belakangnya.

"Eh? Gaara-kun? Sejak kapan kau di situ?"

"Hmm." Gaara berlalu tanpa bicara lagi.

Hinata menatap Gaara bingung. Apa ia barusan salah bicara?

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Kalo ada yang ngingetin, aku baru mau apdet. Biarin ah, aku pengen jadi author ngeselin sesekali. :3

Btw, maaf chapter ini tidak memuaskan. Ide mentok.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

Oh ya btw, ada yang suka KibaIno ga sih, pengen bikin pair itu dengan rate yang agak dinaikin dikit gitu. Mweheheheh. *dasar manusia hina*


	3. Terlalu Dini Untuk Menyerah

**Terlalu Dini Untuk Menyerah**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** High School love,drama

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), garing, **OOC, gaje**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

Pagi yang masih agak gelap seperti biasa, pagi yang indah bagi seseorang yang hobi berangkat pagi ke sekolah. Hinata tengah mengikat dasinya pagi itu, ketika tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya diketuk.

"Sebentar!" Hinata berlari ke arah pintu masih dengan menyisir rambut.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura terisak begitu ia membuka pintu.

"Ada apa Saku-chan?" Hinata asyik mengguyurkan minyak wangi ke sekujur tubuh.

"Huatchimm! Hinata kau pakai apa?" Sakura menunjuk botol di tangan Hinata.

"Tentu saja parfum, Saku-chan, masa pembersih kaca?"

Sakura merotasikan bola matanya. "Iya sih Hinata, maksudku kenapa kau pakai banyak sekali? Bukankah kau sudah mandi? Orang yang sudah mandi itu sudah harum kok." Sakura bersabda.

"Ah, begitukah? Kalau begitu aku akan menguranginya lain kali."

Sakura manggut-manggut.

"Tapi kenapa kau menangis, Saku-chan?"

"Konohamaru kembali lagi ke rumahku, tpai bukannya minta diantar aku, dia malah merengek minta diantar kamu Hinata. Ini penghinaan namanya!" Sakura terisak lagi.

"Eh, su-sudah Saku-chan, aku tidak masalah kok mengantar dia lagi. Tapi masalahnya sepedaku-"

"Serius Hinata? Wah, terimakasih banyak. Kamu memang sangat pengertian." Sakura berubah riang.

"Saku-"

"Sebentar, aku panggilkan anak itu." Sakura langsut melesat kembali ke rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata tutup mulut sepanjang perjalanan mengantar Konohamaru. Sementara adik Naruto itu tak berhenti menggumam keras alias mengoceh bak burung di pagi hari yang biasa nongkrong di pohon rindang dekat kamar Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong, rahasia Hinata bisa bangun pagi juga karena mendengar cuitan burung biang onar itu. Hehehe.

"Ternyata kamu mirip Naruto-kun ya, Kono?"

Konohamaru berdecak. "Kakak harusnya bilang dong kalau mau jalan kaki, lebih baik tadi aku ikut kak Naruto saja naik motor."

"Tapi kan Kono yang minta diantar kakak, benar kan?" Hinata mengerjap.

"Ku pikir kita akan naik sepeda lagi seperti waktu itu."

"Kau suka bersepeda?"

"Se-setidaknya aku suka dibonceng kakak, tapi kalau jalan kaki begini sih aku bisa sendiri." Anak itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, Konohamaru tinggal jalan lurus kemudian di pertigaan belok kanan, lurus terus ada lampu merah langsung belok kiri. Sampai."

"Sudah tahu!" Anak itu mulai mempercepat langkah.

 **Bruk!**

Hinata lupa mengingatkan Konohamaru yang tak mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri. Alhasil, Konohamaru jatuh dengan hidung membentu trotoar hingga lututnya lecet dan berdarah-darah.

"Arrrrgh!" Konohamaru meraung-raung di tempat.

Hinata dengan cekatan membopong Konohamaru ke halte bus. Jangan Tanya kenapa harus halte bus, karena hanya itu tempat terdekat yang bisa Hinata capai.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau Naruto-kun marah padaku?" Hinata panik, mana tidak ada apotik di dekat sini.

"Pakai ini." Seseorang melempar plastik ke arah Hinata yang langsung menangkapnya dengan baik.

Hinata membuka plastik putih itu, ada perban dan pembersih luka. Siapapun dia, pastilah orang baik hati.

Hinata hendak berbalik untuk berterima kasih, namun…

"Gaara-kun?" Satu wajah yang ia lihat ketika berbalik badan.

"Cepat obati dia, aku tidak tahu caranya." Gaara bertitah.

Hinata mengangguk, ia mulai membersihkan darah yang terus mengalir pada lutut Konohamaru. _Somehow_ , ini kenapa jadi adegan abis jatuh dari motor ya?

"Perih…"

Rintih Konohamaru.

"Sebentar lagi selesai." Hinata masih berkutat dengan lutut adik Naruto itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berkomat-kamit di depan kelas menjelang istirahat jam pertama, kebetulan guru kelasnya tidak masuk. Ia menaruh tangannya di depan dada, berdoa. Bukan, dia bukan sedang menunggu bel untuk kemudian bergegas rebutan makanan di kantin. Tentu saja bukan, dia kan tidak gila makan.

Ini masalah serius, sungguh. Ia harus segera pergi ke ruang kesehatan tempat dimana Sasori terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Ehm, sebenarnya bisa dibilang Sasori minta ijin ke UKS karena keadaannya belum begitu membaik sejak hari kemarin. Sakura dengar ini dari temannya kok, bukan mata-matanya yang ia tugaskan untuk membuntuti Sasori.

Aneh memang, kenapa Sasori tidak ijin saja? Lebih baik kalau sakit kan dirawat di rumah sakit sekalian? Lagipula, kemarin Sakura dengar dari dokter jaga ruang kesehatan kalau Sasori punya sakit pencernaan.

Tak apa, karena bukan menanyakan hal semacam itu yang jadi tujuan Sakura sekarang, melainkan…

Mawar.

Sakura memegang setangkai bunga mawar yang sudah ia siapkan sejak kemarin malam. Ia akan menjenguk Sasori, sekaligus mengganti kado valentine miliknya. Sakura belum menyerah, asal kalian tahu. Dan berhubung Sasori punya kemungkinan sakit perut gara-gara mengonsumsi cokelat yang terlalu banyak dari para fansnya, Sakura jadi urung memberikan hadiah serupa.

 _Sasori senpai, aku datang~_

 **.**

 **.**

"Anu, Sasori senpai, apa kau sudah baikan? Ku dengar kau masih sakit, kenapa memaksa masuk sekolah?" Sakura sudah sampai di ruang kesehatan, dan ia sedang mencoba bicara dengan orang yang terbaring lemah memunggunginya.

"Aku minta maaf membawakanmu cokelat kemarin, ya walaupun kau tidak makan punyaku, tapi aku minta maaf karena tidak tahu kau punya masalah pencernaan."

"Hn," Sasori menggumam.

"Aku bawa bunga sebagai gantinya, semoga kau cepat sembuh."

Sasori bangkit dari tidurnya, berusaha duduk. Ia menunduk sebentar sebelum akhirnya menatap tajam Sakura yang malah makin klepek-klepek.

 _Ice prince, idamanku sekali~_

"Kau ini siapa sih? Sudah beberapa kali ini kau menemuiku dan bicara yang aneh-aneh, aku bahkan tidak kenal denganmu. Keluar sana!"

"Senpai,"

"Jangan panggil aku senpai, sudah sana keluar. Aku mau istirahat."

"Tapi senpai, aku cuma ingin menjengukmu. Kau kan sedang sakit."

Sasori mendesah lelah.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil begitu, dan soal penyakitku juga bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi aku ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Sakura masih menatap penuh harap.

"Kalau kau ingin aku baik-baik saja, sana pergi biar aku bisa istirahat."

Sakura menunduk, ia mengusap matanya. Bunga yang ia pegang ia jatuhkan begitu saja. Sasori yang melihatnya langsung kebingungan.

"Ma-maaf bicaraku terlalu kasar, aku cuma ingin istirahat tanpa diganggu."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Lagipula aku ini siapa, sebelum ini bahkan kau tahu aku bernapas di dunia saja tidak."

Sakura melangkahkan kaki keluar ruang kesehatan.

"Se-sekali lagi maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

Sakura menutup pintu ruang kesehatan, ia kemudian menegakkan kepalanya. Di wajahnya sudah terlukis sebuah senyuman kemenangan. Merasa bersalah? Ini baru awal, nanti Sasori pasti akan simpati padanya, dan kemudian akan tumbuh benih-benih cinta dari hatinya yang beku itu.

Membayangkannya membuat Sakura terkikik mengerikan.

"Ups, nanti dia dengar." Ia berlalu ke kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino berjalan tergesa, ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu istirahatnya yang berharga. Ia gigit jari berkali-kali, ia ingin minta penjelasan kenapa hubungannya bisa tiba-tiba berakhir hanya karena sebuah percakapan sederhana.

"Sai,"

Baru saja Ino akan mendekati Sai yang sudah pasti sedang duduk anteng di bawah pohon, sudah ada orang lain yang memanggilnya lebih dulu. Huh, Ino kecolongan start.

"Ada apa, Kiba?"

"Kamu benar-benar sudah putus dari Ino?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

 _What?_ Sai bahkan sudah cerita ke teman-temannya.

"Kenapa sampai putus? Sudah tidak suka lagi?"

Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah sini berikan saja padaku, biar aku urus dia kalau kau tidak mau."

"Apanya yang mengurus? Kau mau nikah dengan dia? Bangun pagi saja tidak bisa, bagaimana mau mengurus orang lain?"

Kiba menatap Sai dengan takjut, juga penuh haru. "Kau perhatian sekali padaku? Ya sudah sini, kau saja yang aku ajak pacaran."

Sai dan Kiba malah tertawa sambil sesekali sikut-sikutan, tidak menyadari keberadaan Ino.

Tapi Ino tidak apa diabaikan. Ia justru dapat ide bagus dari hal ini. Maka dari itu, ia kembali ke kelas dan mulai merencanakan sesuatu di buku pribadinya. Siapa tahu ia bisa minta bantuan temannya nanti, atau kalau tidak ya dia yang akan bertindak sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu di ruang siaran.

"Pelan-pelan, Hinata,"

"Ini sudah paling pelan, Gaara-kun. Tanganku saja sudah susah bergeraknya."

"Hah, aku tidak tahan lagi. Cepat selesaikan."

Neji yang sedang mengambil sesuatu mendadak pusing mendengar Gaara dan sepupunya bicara aneh-aneh.

"Woi, kalau mau mesum jangan di sekolah!" Neji keluar sambil memegangi dahi.

Hinata dan Gaara menatap Neji bingung. Bagian mananya yang mesum? Mereka sama-sama angkat bahu, melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi. Mungkin Neji sedang agak sensitif.

"Sudah selesai." Hinata menatap hasil pekerjaannya dengan bangga.

Luka di leher Gaara sudah terobati, dan perban sudah tertempel dengan sempurna.

"Kau kenapa tidak mengobatinya sendiri saja, Gaara-kun?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak tahu caranya."

Hinata terkekeh, jadi itulah kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba saja sudah membawa obat yang ia perlukan tadi saat Konohamaru terluka?

Ah, ngomong-ngomong.

"Gaara-kun, ba-bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku di sana tadi?"

Hinata merasa tak ada tanda-tanda Gaara akan menjawab pertanyaannya, maka dari itu Hinata tak kehilangan akal. Ia bertanya lagi.

"Ka-kau tidak membuntutiku, kan?"

Gaara melengos.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

 **DUER!**

Pipi Hinata memerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Soal Konohamaru, maaf ya Naruto. Hinata tadi sudah cerita padaku." Sakura menyeduh teh, membiarkan Naruto dan Konohamaru duduk di ruang tamu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Konohamaru juga sudah sehat, kan?" Naruto berusaha bijak di depan Sakura.

"Iya, kak. Aku sudah sehat." Konohamaru menjawab sambil melongok keluar jendela, melihat Hinata yang sedang membuang sampah.

"Eung, Sakura-chan.. Sebenarnya maksud kedatanganku ke sini untuk…"

Sakura yang tengah meletakkan the di meja langsung menatap bingung Naruto yang menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa Naruto?"

"Aku mau menitipkan Konohamaru malam ini." Naruto nyengir sambil mengacak rambut cepaknya.

"Kau itu ya, suka sekali menitip padaku!" Sakura merengut, cengiran Naruto makin lebar.

"Maaf Saku-chan, nenekku masuk rumah sakit tadi siang. Kasihan Konohamaru di rumah sendiri, besok dia harus sekolah."

"Orang tuamu dimana?"

"Mereka selalu pulang di atas jam sebelas."

Kali ini Sakura manggut-manggut.

"Ya sudah, aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang. Terima kasih Sakura, tehnya enak. Hanya saja sedikit hambar."

Sakura melotot, dan Naruto langsung kabur.

"Hambar ya? Gulanya memang habis sih." Sakura mencicipi teh sisa Naruto.

"Minum tehnya Konohamaru sayang," Sakura tersenyum manis, sementara si anak kecil bergidik ngeri.

"Terima kasih kak Sakura, aku mau langsung tidur saja."

"Minum tehnya sambil lihat wajahku, pasti jadi manis. Dan… kalau kau tidak minum tehnya, tidak ada kamar untukmu malam ini."

Konohamaru sampai ingin pipis di celana mendenagr tittah sang tuan rumah yang wajahnya mendadak berubah galak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tok Tok Tok!**

"Konohamaru," Sakura menggedor pintu kamar tamu yang kini ditempati adik Naruto dengan tergesa.

"Sudah tidur ya? Padahal aku buatkan susu."

"Masuk kak, tidak dikunci kok."

Oke, Sakura langsung masuk begitu saja. Namun, ia selanjutnya menganga mendapati kaki Konohamaru menyender vertical ke tembok dan posisi kepalanya melorot ke lantai. Intinya tiduran terbalik gitu.

Dipandang dari sisi kelogisan akal pikiran Sakura, anak itu nampak sedang putus asa.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Sakura meletakkan gelas susu di meja.

"Tidak apa-apa." Anak itu menjawab dengan intonasi kelewat datar.

"Kakak buatkan susu, loh."

Tidak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya Sakura beralih membuka satu-satunya buku yang dibawa Konohamaru ke rumahnya. Buku itu kini teronggok di sudut meja. Sakura geli melihat catatan bocah kelas 4 SD dengan tipe tulisan abstrak, dan matanya berlanjut menekuri halaman demi halaman.

Siapa tahu ada PR.

Namun, sesuatu hal membuatnya bergetar begitu ia membuka halaman terakhir buku.

Ada sebuah tulisan besar di sana.

 **KAK HINATA**

"Hinata? Kenapa kamu tulis nama kak Hinata di bukumu, Kono?"

"Ah, kenapa kakak buka bukuku?" Konohamaru berjingkat, langsung merebut bukunya dari tangan Sakura.

"Kenapa ada nama kak Hinata di buku itu, Kono?" Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Konohamaru menunduk.

"Karena kak Hinata baik sekali." Ia memainkan jempol kakinya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Aku suka kak Hinata, dia sangat baik karena mau mengobatiku. Sepertinya dia juga suka padaku. Iya kan, kak? Aku jadi bingung bagaimana menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Sakura memelorotkan rahangnya ke lantai.

"Err… Konohamaru jangan marah dulu ya? Tapi kak Hinata bisa mengobatimu itu karena dia pernah jadi anggota pmr saat smp dulu."

 **BRUK!**

Konohamaru jatuh dengan kepala membentur lantai. Kemudian pingsan.

"Konohamaru!"

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Nih, udah dilanjut. Seperti biasa, yang mau ini dilanjut harap ingetin diriku. Suka lupa, ehe.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya, kawan-kawanku. :)

RnR, please?


	4. Berita Besar

**Berita Besar**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** High School love,drama

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), garing, **OOC, gaje**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

Konohamaru berjalan lesu keluar ruangan setelah kelas berakhir, ia jadi tidak berselera pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Perkataan kak Sakura tempo hari membuatnya terus dirundungi perasaan tidak karuan. Entahlah, mungkin ini sudah saatnya bagi dia untuk move on.

Ia berjalan sembari berpikir, tahu-tahu ia sudah di depan rumah kak Sakura. Sudah kepalang tanggung, ya sudah tinggal masuk saja. Toh, rumah kak Sakura sudah seperri rumah kedua baginya.

Sayang sekali ketika ia hendak membuka pintu, pintunya justru terkunci. Kak Sakura pasti belum pulang.

 **Krieeet!**

Pintu rumah sebelah dibuka oleh seornag gadis kecil yang Konohamaru yakini seumuran dengannya, ia tidak tahu siapa gadis kecil itu karena yang terlihat hanya punggungnya saja.

Mata Konohamaru memicing, dan sudut bibirnya mulai mengukirkan senyum miring.

"Jangan coba-coba mencuri di rumah kak Hinata, atau kau akan berurusan denganku."

Konohamaru segera berdiri, melangkah dengan rasa percaya diri selangit untuk segera membekuk gadis yang ia duga adalah seorang pencuri kecil.

Merasa dirinya berbeda dengan si gadis yang langsung nyelonong masuk rumah kak Hinata, Konohamaru berniat memencet bel rumah kakak favoritnya itu sebelum masuk. Namun tragis sekali, tangannya tidaklah sampai.

"Ketuk pintu saja lah."

 **Tok Tok!**

"Sebentar!" Jawab suara dari dalam.

Begitu pintu dibuka, Konohamaru langsung menggumam.

"Kak Hinata versi anak-anak."

"Ada apa?" Si gadis mulai tidak sabar.

Konohamaru kaget, buru-buru ia menjawab. "Eung.. itu, pencetkan belnya dong, aku tidak sampai."

"Jangan main-main ya! Cepat katakan ada apa?" Gadis itu membentak.

"Kamu maling ya?" Konohamaru menjawab refleks.

 **Plak!**

"Menyebalkan!"

Konohamaru merasakan pipinya panas, tamparan gadis kecil ini benar-benar mantap.

"Hanabi? Konohamaru? Kalian sedang apa?" Hinata yang baru saja pulang sekolah bingung mendapati Konohamaru dan adiknya ada di depan rumah.

"Dia bilang aku maling kak!" Ujar Hanabi sewot.

"Aku cuma mau main ke rumah kakak kok." Konohamaru menjawab kalem.

"Masuklah, Hanabi ambilkan minum untuk Konohamaru ya?" Hinata menggiring dua anak kecil di depan rumah.

"Hmm," Hanabi berjalan mendahului.

Sementara Konohamaru mulai senyum-senyum dalam hati.

"Boleh juga naksir Hanabi." Batinnya mulai ngawur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana sekolah tiba-tiba terasa aneh, dan hal ini bukan hanya dirasakan oleh Sakura saja, Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ketika anak-anak perempuan yang berdiri di sepanjang koridor membuka ponsel mereka, kemudian tak lama tatapan mata tertuju pada dua orang ini.

Ada yang aneh.

"Saku-chan, apa ada yang aneh dari penampilan kita hari ini?" Hinata masih menatap bingung orang disekitarnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Hinata. Ku rasa kita sebaiknya segera masuk kelas."

Di dalam kelas, suasana sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbeda. Hanya saja teman sekelas mereka lebih pintar menyembunyikan rahasia, hingga membuat Sakura dan Hinata merasa lebih lega karena tidak mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi seperti yang terjadi di luar.

Sakura buru-buru membuka ponselnya, ada ratusan chat line dari group angkatan yang masuk. Ia takjub karena baru kali ini ia melihat banyak chat masuk dari sebuah group, biasanya tidak sebanyak ini.

 _"Astaga, jadi cewek itu masuk klub siaran hanya untuk mendekati Gaara?"_

 _"Ku kira dia tertarik ikut klub karena mengikuti jejak Neji, saudaranya."_

 _"Memangnya siapa yang saudaranya Neji?"_

 _"Anak itu ku kira kalem, tapi ternyata."_

 _"Mungkin efek pergaulan yang salah."_

Sakura kemudian mulai menggulir ke postingan yang membuat semua chat ini terjadi.

 **BERITA BESAR! SIAP-SIAP PATAH HATI YA, GUYS. GAARA IDOLA KALIAN TERNYATA SUDAH SERING MOJOK DENGAN GADIS KELAS SEBELAH DI RUANG SIARAN, TUH!**

Sakura lantas menoleh hati-hati ke sampingnya, dimana Hinata duduk. Ia lantas kaget melihat Hinata sedang mengusap air matanya seorang diri. Astaga, apa yang sudah terjadi? Belum lagi foto yang menunjukkan Hinata sedang mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Gaara muncul dengan begitu jelas.

"Hinata,"

"Ini salah paham, Sakura. Aku tidak melakukan seperti yang mereka bicarakan."

"Aku mengerti, Hinata. Tenanglah." Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

Sementara itu, chat group angkatan berbunyi lagi. Kali ini ada foto baru yang dikirim. Sakura melotot begitu melihatnya. Foto-foto itu berisi Sakura yang tengah menggandeng tangan Sasori ketika dihukum pak satpam, foto ketika Sakura sedang memberi cokelat ke Sasori, dan foto Sakura ketika sedang bicara dengan Sasori di ruang kesehatan.

Sialan! Siapa yang menyebarkan ini?!

Sakura tidak tahan, maka dari itu ia segera mengetikkan sesuatu di sana sebelum komentar jahat menyerangnya.

 _"Mau apa kalian?"_

 _"Menyedihkan sekali membuat berita hanya dari sudut pandang kalian sendiri, coba tanyakan yang bersangkutan sebelum membuat berita sampah macam ini!"_

Kesalahan besar sebenarnya, karena kalimat yang ia kirimkan justru jadi bom peledak kerusuhan yang sudah terjadi.

 _"Oh, jadi ini biangnya? Kelas berapa?"_

 _"Apa lagi yang perlu ditanyakan? Toh buktinya sudah ada."_

 _"Kami juga suka dengan Sasori, tapi tidak bertindak berlebihan sepertimu."_

 _"Menyerahlah, Sasori tidak suka cewek sepertimu."_

Sakura hampir bangkit dari kursinya, ia ingin melabrak siapa saja orang dibalik berita menjengkelkan ini. Dasar sampah!

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, pengeras suara di seluruh penjuru sekolah sudah berbunyi. Entah siapa yang ada di sana, tapi orang itu mulai bicara. Bukan pengumuman apel pagi seperti biasa, namun hal lain.

 _"Selamat pagi sekolahku tercinta, hari ini aku punya kabar yang ..eung.. mungkin agak sedikit menjengkelkan bagi sebagian orang, tapi juga mungkin beberapa kaum perempuan akan suka. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa…. Kiba dan Sai punya hubungan spesial! Kalau kalian tidak percaya, lihat saja ke kelasnya. Mereka pasti sedang melakukan sesuatu berdua. Romantis kan? Aduh tapi bagaimana ya? Padahal kan Sai sudah punya pacar?"_

Di kelas lain, Sai dan Kiba yang mendengar hal itu langsung dihujani tatapan angker dari teman-teman satu kelas.

"Berita menjijikkan apa itu tadi?" Bisik Kiba.

"Tidak tahu, tapi lebih baik kita segera ke ruang siaran." Sai menjawab, disusul anggukan oleh Kiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata berjalan masih sambil terisak ke toilet, ia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Kenapa kalimat seperti itu akan ditujukan kepadanya? Jujur, Hinata belum siapa mendengar hal buruk tentang dirinya. Ini sudah keterlaluan, tapi ia bisa apa? Hinata bukan orang berpengaruh di sekolah, jadi ia tidak bisa dengan mudah memperbaiki keadaan.

Ketika sudah merasa baikan, Hinata segera keluar toilet dan langsung menemukan Gaara sedang menyender di depan tembok. Begitu melihatnya, Hinata segera mempercepat langkahnya, ia tidak mau ada orang lain yang memata-matai dirinya hanya karena berjalan bersama si idola sekolah.

"Aku tidak ke sini untuk diabaikan." Gaara menahan lengan si gadis.

Hinata langsung menepisnya. "Ja-jangan begini, Gaara-kun. Aku tidak mau dituding macam-macam lagi."

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu di atap sekolah, supaya kita bisa bicara lebih leluasa." Ucap Gaara final.

Hinata hanya bisa mendesah lelah dan berjalan dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh di belakang Gaara.

Di tempat lain ada Sakura yang memberanikan diri berjalan menuju ruang siaran, ia tidak peduli meskipun kelas sudah dimulai. Ia harus membuktikan sesuatu, siapa tahu orang yang memposting berita itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang mengumumkan berita menggelikan di ruang siaran.

Sakura sudah hampir mencapai knop pintu, namun ia berhenti begitu mendengar pertengkaran dari dalam. Ia mencoba membuka perlahan, untuk kemudian mendapati hal tak terduga yang sedang berlangsung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Mulai konfliknya ya sista~~~ ;)

Tenang, gak ada konflik berat kok, cuma buat menghidupkan cerita saja. No hate feeling ya buat siapapun chara yang aku korbankan di dalam ff ini. Jangan hujat aku juga. :(


	5. Siapa Dia?

**Siapa Dia?**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** High School love,drama

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), garing, **OOC, gaje**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

Hinata mengamati lalu-lalang siswa dari atap sekolah, hal ini membuatnya sedikit banyak merasa baikan. Seandainya saja Hinata bisa ikut berkumpul dengan mereka, tapi ia tahu kini tidak mungkin lagi. Berita menggelikan yang tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya benar-benar tak diduga, dan agaknya melebihi batas.

Kalau saja orang yang menyebar berita itu tahu seperti apa kesehariannya, tidak mungkin ia membeberkan hal bodoh macam itu. Lagipula, ia sendiri sadar selalu dibilang terlalu lugu oleh teman-temannya, jadi kenapa orang itu menuliskan berita seolah-olah Hinata ini perempuan murahan?

Pasti orang itu tidak mengenal dirinya, dan hanya iseng saja.

"Orang itu pasti memanfaatkan kesempatan." Gaara kini sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

Hinata menoleh. "Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana ya, mungkin orang itu mengenalmu. Jadi, dia memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk bicara buruk tentangmu."

 _Orang itu memanfaatkan sifatnya untuk jadi racun? Dan dengan begitu orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa keluguannya selama ini hanya tipuan saja?_

"Mungkinkah Gaara-kun tahu siapa dia?" Hinata bertanya ragu-ragu.

Gaara menggeleng. "Kalau aku tahu, sudah aku tembak mati."

Hinata justru tertawa pelan. "Jahat sekali."

"Terkadang orang perlu jadi jahat untuk melindungi orang yang …" Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Yang?"

"Jangan panggil sayang dulu, kan kita belum resmi."

 **Jderrr!**

Hinata jantungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sudah hampir mencapai knop pintu, namun ia berhenti begitu mendengar pertengkaran dari dalam. Ia mencoba membuka perlahan, untuk kemudian mendapati hal tak terduga yang sedang berlangsung.

Nampak Ino sedang dihadang oleh dua laki-laki. Sakura tahu bahwa salah satu dari laki-laki itu adalah Sai, mantan pacar Ino. Belum lama ini Ino curhat padanya dan juga Hinata soal putusnya hubungan mereka. Sai terlalu lambat untuk peka.

Ah, jangan-jangan Ino yang menyiarkan berita tadi!

Sakura masih bertahan di posisi mengupingnya, sebelum sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya. Ia diseret mundur perlahan, tidak jauh dari pintu ruang siaran. Merasa kesal, Sakura lantas menarik tangan orang itu ke depan, hingga membuatnya hampir jatuh.

Sasori?

"Saso-" Mulut Sakura dibekap lagi.

"Ssst, jangan keras-keras. Aku sedang merekam percakapan mereka." Sasori menunjukkan ponselnya yang ia taruh di atas pintu.

Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya. "Eumm, tidakkah menurutmu itu terlalu beresiko?"

Sasori mendelik bingung.

"Orang yang ada di dalam bisa dengan mudah menyadari keberadaan ponselmu."

Sasori menggeleng. "Mungkin kamu tidak tahu, tapi semua orang yang ada di dalam itu bodoh."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kalau mereka tidak bodoh, sudah dari tadi mereka sadar sedang diawasi."

Sakura kehilangan kata-kata. Nyatanya, begitu Sasori mulai bicara, itu seakan menghancurkan imajinasinya tentang laki-laki keren yang akan jadi pendamping hidupnya kelak.

"Dan kau harusnya tahu, kalau kebodohan itu tidak ada obatnya. Jadi, diam saja dan temani aku di sini."

Sakura sekali lagi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa aku harus menemanimu, senpai?"

"Aku kesepian." Sasori menatap Sakura yang kini pipinya mulai dirambati warna kemerahan.

"Bercanda." Sasori menggeplak dahi Sakura.

Sekali lagi Sakura kehilangan imajinasinya.

"Aku sedang penasaran kenapa anak perempuan itu tega menyiarkan berita menggelikan di sekolah. Apa anak itu semacam sedang merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan merencanakan sesuatu? Perempuan itu teman baikku."

Sasori mendelik kaget. "Benarkah? Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya teman gila macam itu."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan tentang temanku." Sakura membentak, namun ia tidak beranjak kemana-mana.

Kapan lagi ada kesempatan berdekatan dengan Sasori begini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu di dalam ruang siaran.

"I-ino, apa kamu tidak takut akan dipanggil kepala sekolah?" Kiba berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan Ino yang akan menangis.

"Kekanak-kanakkan sekali. Bisa tidak sih kau berhenti membuat masalah?" Sai ikut bicara.

Ino diam saja, ia hanya sedang menahan air matanya yang hendak memaksa keluar. Ia tidak menangis karena takut akan dipanggil kepala sekolah, melainkan ia sedih karena apa yang ia lakukan tidak juga meluluhkan perasaan Sai.

Ia pikir Sai akan minta maaf karena sudah keterlaluan mengabaikannya, tapi nyatanya tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengubah pola pikir laki-laki ini.

"Berita seperti itu tidak akan berlangsung lama, paling hanya satu minggu dan orang-orang akan lupa perlahan." Sai bicara lagi.

"Setelah putus denganku malah ini yang kamu harapkan? Aku dan Kiba? Kau serius? Kalau serius, biar kami lakukan sungguhan." Sai tersenyum mengerikan.

Ini adalah kali pertama Ino merasa menyesal telah bertindak seenaknya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tenangkan dulu perempuan ini." Kiba menepuk pundak Sai keras.

"Biarkan saja, kurasa dia perlu waktu untuk berpikir sampai semuanya kembali seperti semula."

Kiba menatap bergantian Sai dan Ino yang tengah beradu pandang penuh emosi. Ia jadi merasa bersalah sudah datang ke tempat ini. Harusnya ia tadi menunggu di luar saja, dan membiarkan sepasang manusia ini menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Kalau kau tidak juga mau bicara, aku pergi saja. Tidak ada gunanya di sini."

Sai melangkah keluar diikuti Kiba yang sebenarnya berat hati meninggalkan perempuan sendirian. Namun, belum sempat mereka mencapai pintu. Ino berteriak.

"Aku memang gila, kamu tidak seharusnya pacaran dengan orang sepertiku!"

"Itulah kenapa aku putus denganmu."

Sai kembali melangkah keluar, tidak sadar ada dua orang yang berdempetan bersembunyi dibalik pintu. Dua orang itu berakhir dengan bertatapan canggung.

Sementara Kiba bingung harus berdiri di pihak siapa, jadi ia menyeret Ino keluar bersamanya. Ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan Ino sendiri, jauh dari penglihatan Sai. Semoga gadis yang bersamanya ini mau menjelaskan tindakannya.

Beruntung, tidak ada guru yang terlalu peduli dengan kesalahan siaran tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mondar-mandir di rumahnya sendiri sambil menempelkan ponsel di telinga. Ia sedang menelepon Sakura.

"Bisa tidak kau duduk saja Naruto? Kita sedang membahas kejadian tadi pagi di sekolah. Apa kau tidak tahu?" Kiba, yang sebenarnya juga berteman dengan Naruto dan Gaara ini menatap bosan si rambut kuning yang mengganggu waktu diskusi.

"Tapi aneh ya, kenapa kejadian itu harus menimpa mereka bertiga? Kalian tahu kan si Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino berteman baik?" Gaara menceletuk.

"Benar, sepertinya ada yang tidak suka dengan mereka." Kiba menggaruk dagunya.

"Kenapa? Padahal mereka anak-anak baik menurutku." Gaara menjawab lagi.

"Eh, kau itu tidak tahu serumit apa pertemanan para wanita. Tapi jangan sampai tahu deh, karena bisa panjang ceritanya."

"Apa kau tidak ada rencana untuk membantu mereka?" Gaara kini mulai serius.

"Bantu apa?"

"Kalau masalah Ino kan sudah selesai, tapi masalah Sakura dan Hinata belum. Siapa orang yang menyebar berita itu ke grup angkatan masih jadi misteri."

"Kita biarkan saja mereka yang menyelesaikannya. Lagipula Sakura itu perempuan paling kuat yang pernah ku lihat. Dia pasti tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakitinya." Kiba tertawa lebar.

Gaara hanya geleng-geleng kepala, tapi memang benar sih apa yang dikatakan Kiba.

"Berisik kalian, ini sudah jam empat sore dan Konohamaru belum pulang. Kalian pikir aku tidak stress?" Naruto menggigiti jemarinya masih dengan telepon ditelinga.

"Kita cari saja, apa susahnya?" Kiba mengendikkan bahu.

"Halo?" Sapa suara dari seberang.

Syukurlah, akhirnya Sakura mengangkat telepon.

"Halo, Sakura-chan, Konohamaru belum pulang sampai sekarang. Apa dia di rumahmu?"

Sakura terdengar terkekeh di seberang sana.

"Iya Naruto, dia sedang menyiram bunga bersamaku."

' _Woi, jangan didik adikku jadi maniak bunga dong!'_ Batin Naruto menjerit tragis.

"Syukurlah, kukira dia hilang. Aku ke sana sekarang ya Sakura-chan." Naruto menjawab dengan sopan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto beserta Kiba dan Gaara sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Mereka memarkirkan motor matik di tempat yang memang kosong.

"Gaar, turun dong. Kau melamun terus dari tadi." Kiba menjawil bahu Gaara.

Gaara sendiri masih terus menatap sebuah rumah di seberang sampai lupa berkedip. Ia memandang lekat-lekat pada gadis kecil bermata lavender yang tengah menyirami bunga. Gadis cilik itu berkali-kali curi pandang ke arah Konohamaru yang ada di depan rumah Sakura.

Ah, itu tidak penting bagi Gaara. Yang jelas gadis cilik itu…

"Nar, kok anak itu mirip Hinata sih?"

"Iya, Gaar. Dia adiknya Hinata-chan."

Gaara jadi tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Berarti ia telah berhasil menemukan rumah Hinata yang selama ini selalu membuatnya penasaran, hingga membuatnya rela jalan kaki ke sekolah. Siapa tahu kan tiba-tiba di perjalanan berpapasan dengan Hinata yang baru saja menutup pagar rumah.

"Cieeee, Gaara naksir adiknya Hinata." Kiba mencubit hidung si Sabaku.

Gaara berdecak. "Aku buka punya anak di bawah umur."

"Sakura-chan, aku pulang dulu ya? Ayo Konohamaru!"

Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura yang juga melambai padanya.

"Hati-hati ya Naruto, Gaara, Kiba!" Seru Sakura yang kembali berkutat pada penyemprot tanaman.

Konohamaru berjalan di belakang Naruto. Begitu ekor matanya menangkap seseorang tengah memperhatikan dirinya, ia menoleh. Ada Hanabi yang salah tingkah hingga menjatuhkan alat penyemprot tanaman di tangannya. Konohamaru lantas menyeringai, sebelah matanya mengedip ke gadis kecil itu.

Hanabi kaget, dan kemudian…

"KAKAK, DIA NAKAL!" Sambil berlari masuk rumah.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Maaf late update, aku lagi ngejar proposal dan belum kelar sampe sekarang. :(

Terima kasih atas kebaikan hati kawan-kawan yang sudah mau menunggu ff gaje ini. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya, sampai jumpa~ *ngilang lagi*


	6. Itu Kamu?

**Itu Kamu?**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** High School love,drama

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), garing, **OOC, gaje**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

Sakura menatap malas pada bel istirahat. Ia terganggu setiap kali istirahat, ia tidak suka keluar dan menemui semua orang menatap jijik ke arahnya. Padahal, Sakura tidak melakukan apa yang mereka bayangkan.

Padahal sebelum ini, ia sangat suka jam istirahat. Ia bisa ke kantin, atau kadang menemui Sasori. Tapi, kali ini ia sudah tidak bisa lagi melakukannya. Andai saja Sakura tahu siapa dalang dibalik berita mengesalkan waktu itu, ia pasti sudah membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Ia ingin ngobrol dengan Hinata yang sama-sama sedang mengalami masa sulit, tapi sayangnya gadis itu selalu pergi tanpa tahu kemana tujuannya. Ia hanya berharap, Hinata tidak berniat gantung diri.

Masalah ini pasti akan segera selesai.

 **Dddrtttt!**

Sebuah ponsel di dalam tas berkali-kali bergetar, membuat Sakura bingung harus melakukan apa. Pasalnya, itu bukan ponselnya, melainkan ponsel Ino. Sementara, si pemilik sedang pergi ke toilet. Entah kenapa teman-temannya jadi suka sekali pergi seenaknya begini.

Dengan ragu-ragu ia mendekatkan tangannya ke tas yang ada di bangku depan, ia gusar karena mungkin saja ada telepon penting atau semacamnya. Tapi tidak lama, ia menarik tangannya kembali. Ia tidak mau membuka barang orang lain sembarangan.

Tapi memangnya Ino orang lain? Mereka sudah berteman sejak masuk sma.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Seseorang yang sedang ia pikirkan langsung muncul di kelas.

"Ah, ponselmu bergetar sejak tadi."

"Oh, terima kasih." Ino berjalan menuju bangkunya dan mencari ponsel yang ada di dalam tas.

Ketika Ino sedang mengutak-atik ponsel dalam genggamannya, Sakura memperhatikan sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Ino,"

"Ya?" Jawab Ino tanpa menoleh.

"Itu bukan ponselmu, kan?" Sakura berdiri, hendak mengamati ponsel itu lebih dekat.

Ino terbatuk, kesulitan menjawab.

"Ponsel itu kan…" Sakura kini memegang benda persegi panjang itu.

Ino tiba-tiba gelisah sendiri.

"Ap-apa? Kenapa kau ini?" Suara si pirang parau.

"Ini kan keluaran baru, kenapa kau tidak mengajakku kalau membelinya? Aku juga sudah ingin ganti hp." Sakura merengut sambil memandangi benda persegi panjang itu.

Ino menghela napas panjang setelahnya.

"Ah i-iya. Lain kali aku mau mengantarmu beli hp."

Sakura yang masih sedikit ngambek hanya mengembalikan ponsel itu ke tangan pemiliknya, untuk kemudian duduk di bangkunya lagi.

"Emm, Sakura…" Ino memanggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya ada yang mencarimu."

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu kelas, ada Sasori yang memintanya untuk segera mendekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir-akhir ini Hinata jadi makin dekat dengan Gaara, ya sebenarnya ini yang diharapkan Hinata sejak lama. Ia ingin dekat dengan orang yang ia sukai, dan membicarakan banyak hal tentang diri masing-masing. Tapi apa daya, kedekatan mereka hanya sebatas untuk mengungkap pelaku yang membeberkan berita palsu itu.

Memang sih, beritanya sudah lewat beberapa hari. Ia sendiri juga sudah tidak terlalu memusingkannya, karena sampai sekarang tidak ada lagi berita tambahan yang menjelek-jelekkannya. Hinata sungguh sudah tidak apa-apa.

Tapi Gaara menginginkan hal yang berbeda, ingin segala masalah tuntas.

Maka dari itu, mereka selalu bertemu di atap sekolah.

"Kali ini ada perkembangan?"

Hinata menggeleng. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengikuti perintah Gaara untuk menguntit beberapa orang yang ia kenal.

"Kau pasti sudah putus asa, ya? Jangan, kau tidak boleh putus asa sekarang. Tenang saja, ada aku. Aku bisa membantumu mengatasi masalah ini."

Hinata menghela napas lelah. "Sudahlah Gaara-kun, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Lagipula, kenapa kau terus-terusan bilang ingin membantu sih?"

"Karena aku juga terlibat dalam berita memuakkan itu." Gaara membuang muka.

Hinata yang mendengarnya justru tertohok. "Memuakkan? Bagimu berita itu sangat memuakkan?"

"Ya, sangat-sangat mengganggu." Gaara yang sedari tadi menyilangkan lengannya tidak juga menyadari perubahan raut muka Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa? Ku pikir berita itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku memang berusaha mendekatimu. Jadi itu membuatmu terganggu?"

Gaara melepaskan tautan tangannya sendiri. Ia membelalakkan mata.

"Apa? Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku suka kamu. Tapi kalau itu membuatmu terganggu, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan mendekatimu lagi."

Hinata berjalan menjauh dari si pemuda Sabaku dengan perasaan terluka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berseragam berjalan sendirian menuju ruang musik. Ia menoleh ke kanan kiri, memastikan tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya di sini dan untuk apa dia ke sini. Jam istirahat sudah hampir habis, jadi ia cepat-cepat menemui orang itu sebelum ada kelas yang akan menggunakan ruangan ini.

Seseorang lain membuka pintu, mengikuti langkahnya memasuki ruang musik.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menitipkan barangmu padaku? Aku sudah tidak bisa membawanya." Gadis itu melemparkan ponsel yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Sudah ku bilang hanya sementara, sampai pacarmu itu lupa persoalan kemarin." Orang itu menggaruk telinganya yang gatal.

"Oh, mantan pacar. Maaf." Orang itu nyengir ketika mendapati tatapan tajam gadis di depannya.

Gadis itu menghe napas."Aku merasa terbebani membawa barangmu itu."

"Kenapa? Temanmu mulai sadar sesuatu?"

Gadis itu berdecih. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak membuat berita yang lebih besar lagi?" Orang itu menepuk-nepuk kepala si gadis.

Gadis itu mendelik. "Walaupun pacarku mengabaikanku karena menyukai mereka berdua, aku tetap tidak akan melakukan hal aneh lagi. Cukup sudah bantuanmu kemarin, aku tidak mau merasa lebih bersalah lagi."

Orang itu beralih mengelus surai si gadis. Surai pirang yang ia sukai sejak lama.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Masih suka dengan dia?"

"Jangan macam-macam, aku belum bisa menerima orang lain sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menunggu."

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahi.

"Kita masih muda, jadi jangan pernah berpikir bahwa isi pikiranmu hanya akan berpusat pada satu orang saja. Waktu berlalu, dan selama itu pula perasaan orang berubah." Orang itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kedipan.

Pipi gadis itu dirambati semu kemerahan.

"Oke, aku akan menunggu waktu itu tiba...

… Kiba."

"Dan kau lebih baik bersiap-siap, karena aku akan membuatmu gelisah memikirkanku."

Ino, gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

Kisah cintanya dengan Sai gagal sudah.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari kolong meja mengagetkan Ino dan Kiba.

"Sakura?" Ino membelalakkan mata.

Tak lama, satu orang lain muncul.

"Sasori? Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Ino dan Kiba saling berpandangan, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Apa Sai tahu semua ini? Apa… apa kau bahkan tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata jika dia tahu kelakukanmu?"

Sakura sudah menggulung lengan seragamnya, bersiap menyerang Ino dan Kiba, tapi Sasori menahannya.

"Kalian berhutang cerita padaku."

"Sudah ku bilang, ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu." Sasori berbisik di telinga Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Selamat membaca ya. Jangan lupa review. 3

Bentar lagi ff ini tamat, heheheh. Dadah semuanya, tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya *tebar confetti* tapi jangan lupa review. :(


End file.
